Ernest Johnson
is a character of the Macross Δ television series. A Chaos officer, he is the captain of the Macross Elysion. Skills & Abilities Though his war history is marred with an unprecedented number of losses, Ernest nonetheless has incredible luck, evident by being a consistent survivor from the defeated forces that he was once part of. His experience also earned him a short stint as a tactical instructor in Windermere. As a captain in Chaos, Ernest was well-recognized for being able to maintain an equal footing in warship combat even though the odds are against him. He is also adept in martial arts and sometimes acts as an instructor to new recruits. History Ernest Johnson is an underdog by nature with a reputation of having lost 100 out of 100 battles. He was part of the earlier post-Space War I generation of half-human half-Zentradi youths. True to the nature of his lineage, Ernest lived for the thrill of fighting more than anything else. He actively opposed the U.N. Spacy, taking great pride in having served under several prominent factions like the Quamzin Clan and the Black Rainbow despite being in the losing end every single time. In 2050, he permanently lost the ability to macronize due to an accident with a miclone apparatus, leaving him with little choice but to retire from being a Glaug battle pod pilot and become a spacecraft crewman. Ernest was later appointed as a tactical instructor in Windermere due to his connection with King Gramia V. One of his students was the then-king's son, Gramia Nerich Windermere, whom he criticized for prioritizing chivalry over practical battle tactics. Before the Windermereans began their war for independence, Ernest was dismissed from his position and had no hand in the conflict. He was inducted to Chaos sometime afterward, later becoming captain of the SDF/C-108 Macross Elysion. His first real victory was during the battle on Ragna, where Ernest outmaneuvers the King Gramia VI's flagship, the Sigur Valens, beating it to the Protoculture ruins. Ernest would eventually prevail against his former protégé after severely damaging the bridge of the Sigur Valens with the Elysion's main cannon. Ernest would also play a pivotal role in bringing down Roid Brehm's Protoculture superweapon with his devil-may-care tactics and unwavering spirit. Relationships ;King Gramia V :Ernest and King Gramia V were friends from years ago. It is said that they got along well because they possessed the same kind of menacing eyes. This led to Ernest getting his instructor position in Windermere. ;King Gramia VI :Ernest's former student. Though their respective philosophies were poles apart, Ernest still had an influence on the man who would be the next king of Windermere. They were enemies the next time they met, facing off in warship combat. ;Arad Mölders :Arad and Ernest seem to have known each other for quite a while. They act like war buddies, but given their respective affiliations prior to being part of Chaos, probably fought each other once or twice as enemies. Nonetheless, both men get together on occasion over a drink and talk about old times. Notes & Trivia *In Delta Mini-Theater Vol.9's "Day-to-day Chaos" segment, Ernest's backstory is told in detail by the man himself. It's also a running gag in the same series that Ernest's head is always off-camera due to his tall frame. *Ernest is the only offense-based support character in the game Macross Δ Scramble. The Macross Elysion will fire at the player's current target when the support skill is activated. Despite having the potential to strike multiple targets, the hit rate is poor and requires stunlocking the enemy for it to be effective. *The late Unshō Ishizuka previously voiced another Human-Zentradi hybrid; Guld Goa Bowman from Macross Plus. **This fact is used as an insider joke in Macross Δ Scramble, where they have a Support Bonus called "Similar Folks?". Both men even have a post-mission dialogue where Ernest asks Guld if they are siblings separated at birth, to which Guld will answer: "I don't think so, but..." Category:Macross Delta Category:Macross Δ Characters Category:Officers